


Vixen and Heat Wave Forever

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: Takes place after Amaya returns to the team at the beginning of Season 3.  "Figured you could use a drink,” He suggested, “And also, I meant it before, when I said that I’d missed you.”





	Vixen and Heat Wave Forever

Amaya flopped back on her bed and sighed, feeling like her body was so heavy with melancholy and fear that she was going to weigh the mattress down until it crushed the frame and everything, including her own exhausted body, went crashing to the floor in an appropriately chaotic heap.

Even her eyelids felt thick with near-despairing anxiety and she let them fall downward, forcing herself to take deep breaths. Her friends believed in her, despite the way her powers had recently surged out of control, becoming violent and destructive. Yet she didn’t believe in herself at all right at the moment. Actually, Amaya was _afraid_ of herself. The knock at her door startled her from her sad, confused reverie, and she composed herself as best she could, brushing tears away and straightening her shirt as she answered, “Just a moment.”

Mick stood there with a friendly smile, raising a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two glasses clinking together in the other, capably balanced in his big, strong fingers. “Figured you could use a drink,” He suggested, “And also, I meant it before, when I said that I’d missed you.”

Just like that, she felt her misery rolling back and away from her like a tide. Mick had this particular ability to cheer her up that was his and his alone. Amaya liked it so much that she had to try not to think about it too much. Things were complicated enough, given Nathaniel and everything else. 

“Yes, I could most certainly use a drink,” Amaya replied warmly, stepping back to let him into her room. Mick sat down on her bed, pulling the small side table closer and pouring out two drinks.

“What should we drink to?” Amaya asked, sitting beside him with a comfort level that came as easily as breathing. 

“I know you’re worried about a lot of stuff,” Mick replied thoughtfully, “But I still think we should do a toast to you being back with me— I mean, the team.”

Amaya raised her eyebrows at his little slip-up, wondering what it meant even as she smiled. They touched their glasses together with a soft, musical clang and she took a slow, small sip, feeling the warming effects of the liquor and Mick’s presence soothing away some of her worries for the moment. She tilted her head slightly to one side and took in the sight of him, carefully analyzing Mick Rory.

“You’ve changed,” She concluded quietly. 

He looked down at his slightly disheveled white button-down shirt and loose black tie, then shrugged. “Same old me,” He replied, putting his glass down so that he could straighten the tie and smooth out the shirt, as if it had occurred to him that he should maintain a less messy appearance around her. Again, _why?_

“You’re not fooling me, Mick. Don’t forget, you never have been able to. You’re more confident. You’re more open. And less…haunted. If you don’t mind my saying so.” Amaya watched his surprised expression with continued interest.

“You’ve changed, too,” Mick answered after taking a beat to consider her words. “You’re harder, fiercer, more scared. But here, now, with me, I see the other version of you as well.”

“What side is that?” Amaya asked, taking another sip of her drink to fortify her pleasant nervousness.

“You’ll think this sounds cheesy,” He suggested almost shyly. Amaya was taken aback at how much more in touch with his feelings and those of others Mick seemed. She’d always known he had the capacity to be like this, however hard he tried to hide it, however hard life had made it for him to want that kind of vulnerability anywhere near him. Empathy looked damned good on him…but then, she had to admit to herself, blushing, what didn’t?

“Try me,” She urged gently, placing one hand lightly on his black-gloved one. 

“The sweet side,” Mick finished. “It’s weird. I usually don’t like nice people. You’re my first nice friend.”

“Oh, come on,” Amaya laughed, feeling the heat in her cheeks at his words, “What about” — she took on a fake, deep and gravely voice to imitate Mick — Haircut, the Professor, Kid, Blondie, and Pretty?”

“Eh,” Mick said dismissively, waving her off, “I still don’t have to admit I like them, do I?”

“You’re incorrigible,” She accused him, earning a self-satisfied wink and smirk. 

Then Mick looked down at his hand, where her fingers had lingered without her entirely realizing it, and then back into Amaya’s searching gaze. “You okay?” He asked, concerned. Guileless.

“No,” Amaya admitted. “I’m frightened of what my powers are going to turn me into. And I’m worried about how and when I’m going to get back to my own time so that my granddaughter can be born and become the amazing superhero I know her to be. I saw her for myself, Mick, and she’s incredible. She has…she has it all together, you know? Not a mess like me. I’ve never felt so lost.”

“You’re not a mess,” Mick corrected her, “Not even on your worst day.”

Amaya bit her lip and held his hand more firmly. Why were they holding hands— what was she doing? She couldn’t seem to help herself. Even with the material of the glove between them, it felt intimate enough to be a step in a certain direction that made her heart beat faster. “I _feel_ messy.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Mick assured her, “Better than fine. Believe me, I know these things.”

“How do you know?” Amaya asked.

“Because, uh,” Mick took another sip of his drink and looked away, nervous. Unaccustomed to this sort of conversation, but not backing down from it in fear. “Because if it’s cool with you…I’ll make sure of it. I got your back, Amaya. Whatever you need, I’ll help.” He cleared his throat and loosened the tie again. She could barely handle how cute he was. 

“ _Whatever_ I need?” She repeated softly, shifting closer to him on the bed. 

“Yes,” Mick replied more seriously than she’d ever really seen him say anything. Then, perhaps deciding that he’d gone too far, he added, “We’re all here for you. You know that. If we all put our heads together, we can figure out what’s going on with your powers and how you can get a handle on it. Uh, I mean, if everyone else puts their heads together and I blast anyone who tries to get in the way with flames. Because I’m good with, um, with fire.”

“Right,” Amaya grinned gently, sliding even nearer until their shoulders brushed together. “And I know how intelligent you are too, even though you try to hide it to seem tough. But we weren’t talking about everyone else a moment ago, were we? We were talking about you and me. So, anything that I need?”

“You’re beautiful,” Mick sighed. She let her fingers graze his face and he shivered slightly. “You’re smart and badass. Just so you know. Ah, I don’t know what I’m—”

Amaya pressed her lips to his tentatively, tasting his shocked response. His hands rose to touch her back, then fell away, then returned to hold her, like he was trying to process that this was, in fact, reality. “What are you doing?” Mick murmured, his voice all of a sudden thick with emotion.

“Would it be that shocking if I told you I’ve wanted to do this for a long time?” Amaya asked, her voice low and inviting. She had let go of the need to hide it. Why add one more stressful item to her list of troubles? It seemed foolish to do so when this felt so unbelievably right.

“But what about—” Mick started to say, but she shook her head, taking his hands in hers and removing his gloves.

“No, remember, we’re not talking about anyone else,” She insisted gently, not interested in rehashing her past, ill-thought relationship with poor, incompatible Nathaniel right now. A confused mish-mash of presumed mandatory loyalty had kept her with Nathaniel when Amaya had been very well aware her heart lay elsewhere, somewhere darker and more complicated. “This is about you and me, Mick.”

He took her face in his hands, covering her lips with several sweet, polite kisses that floored her. Who would ever have guessed that he could be so gentle and respectful, so exquisitely teasing? Maybe she’d suspected it somehow, despite his outward facade of gruff uncaring. All Amaya knew now was that this restraint coming from him, of all people, was turning her on in a dizzying manner which she liked very much indeed. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his when he did the same, letting herself freefall into this feeling as he wrapped his arms around her and she melted against his body.

Amaya tugged his tie off and he asked, voice ragged against her neck between kisses, “Is this too fast?”

“No,” She assured him, “Definitely not.”

That was all he needed to hear before he pulled her black t-shirt over her head, her curly hair cascading around her shoulders as he gave her a look that said, in no uncertain terms, exactly how gorgeous he thought she was and how much he wanted her. 

Amaya climbed onto Mick’s lap and kissed his whiskey-spiced lips deeply as his strong hands roved over her back, then caressed her chest, cupping her breasts over her bra. She ground herself ever so slightly against his hardness and he groaned, unclasping the bra and tweaking her nipples. Amaya sucked in a breath and nudged him downward until he was lying beneath her on the bed, her straddling position and the way they both responded to it making it clear that they might not have much patience for further foreplay this first time. Mick flipped their positions and Amaya practically ripped her panties off before reaching for his belt, making him chuckle softly and sexily. “My thoughts exactly,” he murmured, giving her goosebumps. Once his pants were off, he kissed and licked her breasts until Amaya moaned impatiently, raising her hips to suggest she needed direct satisfaction and soon. Mick kissed his way down her torso and then lowered his mouth to the area which had been most craving his attention all along, making her emit a helpless cry of pleasure. She blushed at her own loudness and tried to control the shaking in her legs, to no avail.

Mick rose up and kissed her lips again, their movements near-desperate with desire as he slid into her, smoothly and deeply, Amaya grabbing him hard by the shoulders as he began to thrust. Being with him like this was better than she’d ever anticipated; the mixture of toughness and tenderness in him which had made her secretly dream about this since the early days of their friendship made their union as sweet as it was raw and passionate.

“I really wasn’t expecting that to happen,” Mick admitted when they were curled up together and had regained the power of speech. 

Amaya rested her hand, then her chin on his chest and looked up at him curiously. “Did you really not suspect that I was attracted to you?”

“I thought you and Heywood were the real thing. Didn’t want to interfere with that, didn’t want to mess with your happiness if that’s what you wanted. So I kept quiet about the fact that I’m, well, crazy about you, quite frankly.” Mick kissed her knuckles and Amaya smiled softly at his affectionate words. This was a side of him almost no one would ever see, a precious treat she intended to treasure and protect with all she had. It was completely obvious to her that this was far more than a hook-up fulfilling a long-held forbidden crush. She was crazy about Mick Rory, too.

“Although it certainly scares me a little, given the complications of my life — my need to go back to my own time, and more recently, my powers becoming so unmanageable, I have to confess that I’ve fallen for you, Mick. You and those blue eyes and that sneaky smile, the way you let me in, how we seem to naturally understand each other on this incredibly deep level. How much I want to be there for you, all the fun we have, and…well…” She stole another kiss and then grinned hugely.

“Yes?” Mick asked, eyebrows raised in playful flirtation, though more seriously, his heart had been beating very hard and fast against her hand since she’d used the phrase “fallen for you.” 

“We feel so good together,” Amaya sighed, caressing his cheek and snuggling closer to him, half-relaxed and half-focused on seducing him all over again. _And I’ve got a feeling we always will,_ She reflected, happiness supplanting her anxieties. “Unlike everything else that’s happened to me lately, instead of a crisis or a sad ending, this feels like a new beginning.”

“I like that,” Mick agreed emphatically.

“Let’s hold onto it, then,” Amaya requested, freely vulnerable and trusting as she spoke the bold words.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” He said. “Vixen and Heat Wave forever.” As always, his habit of drawing syllables out made the phrase sound even more epic than it naturally would. They both laughed appreciatively.

“It has a certain ring to it,” She noted coyly, “I could get used to it.” Of course they couldn't know now how it would all work out given how unusual Amaya's circumstances were, but just then it didn't seem to matter all that much. She somehow trusted that there would be a way, and that they would find it. 

“Me, too,” Mick agreed huskily, before they both became so wrapped up in each other that they forgot to speak again for a little while.


End file.
